


If you’re too shy

by GalexAriax



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mark and Haechan think they are being platonic, Mark gives hyuck lingerie as a gift??, Shy lingerie times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexAriax/pseuds/GalexAriax
Summary: Mark can’t find the right way to confess to his bestfriend so he does the best thing he can think of and gifts Hyuck lingerie. Safe to say, it works out.Or can also be seen as shy sexy times first before confessing and asking out
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	If you’re too shy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s my first fic and idk I was feeling some type of way about markhyuck ??? Also yes I definitely took that title from the 1975 and yes I listened to the same four songs from them on repeat as I wrote this. I want to creatively write but suck at it,,,,yes we exist. Also!!! Apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes/errors

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
“Yo, you in here?”, Mark knocks softly on Haechan’s door before opening it to peek through. He sees the other turn in his chair as he plays on his pc, he smiles and quickly stands to greet Mark.  
“Yah! Worldwide star Mark Lee.” He says imitating his teaser and laughing as he shakes Mark’s hand pulling him into a hug and squeezing him causing the other to whine. He laughs and pulls away sitting back down on his chair swiveling the chair as the match starts. Mark sits on Johnny’s bed and puts the small box on the side of the bed making small talk with the other as he tries to finish the round. He listens as the other excitedly tells him about the new character in Overwatch and how’s already aced playing her. Mark smiles to himself and watches the other get more immersed in the game as it reaches the end. Once it ends Mark nervously rubs his palms on his pants and lifts his eyebrows and smiles at Haechan as he turns back around looking smug as his chatacter gets play of the game. After he lets the other boast about his play, Mark reaches for the box and nervously hands it to him.  
“I got you this.” He says with a gulp.

He had just returned from america from the first half of the superm tour and he was eager to give Haechan this gift, he even called the younger earlier to let him know he would be stopping by his dorm. He remembers seeing it through the shop window and he knew he needed to buy it. After getting someone to go in the store and descreatly buy it for him he hid it in his suitcase and didn’t dare touch it until he got back home. 

Haechan pushes himself off the chair and exits the game smiling at mark taking the small box from his hands and walking over to his bed sitting down with a huff.  
“Thanks, but you didn’t have to mork” he says ruffling Mark’s hair as he passes by him.  
Mark nervously rubs his neck and looks down to the floor as he stands and follows him.

This was a pretty big move, especially from him. For the majority of their friendship they did a lot of...questionable things between themselves. They were close and could practically talk about anything to each other, but there was always a pause when the topic of who their type was. In an unconscious manner they always said something that reflected the other, but they would never admit that. It was better if it was left unspoken especially for them and who they were.

“Ooh Minhyung is being shy because he’s giving his bestfriend a gift, how cute.” Haechan teases reaching up from the bed to pinch Mark’s cheek. 

Johnny was out at the movies with the others and so the dorm was awfully quieter than usual besides the sound of music that filled the room and the games background music. Haechan sat on his bed getting ready to open the box before Mark hastily exclaims,  
“Wait! I don’t want to weird you out, I just um, It’s just, I saw it and I thought it would suit you well. You can throw it away if you don’t like it.” He nervously gestured towards the box. Haechan lifted an eyebrow as he froze with the ribbon that was on the box in his hand.  
“Mark, you have better not have brought me an ugly tourist shirt.” He says giving the other a disgusted look then continues to undo the bow. Mark shifts his weight from one leg to another and is practically squirming. Haechan finally gets the bow off and starts to open the box before sensing the other’s nervousness and pauses to look at mark.  
“Dude are you okay? You’re seriously stressing out over a gift. Relax. I’m sure I’ll love it, even if it’s an ugly shirt.” He says laughing as he puts the bow on the side of the bed. He opens the box and sees golden tissue paper and does an impressed ‘ooh canada’ to which makes Mark even more nervous.  
“I hope you like it.” Mark says quietly earning a small a ‘I will’ that reassure him. After going through the thick layer of tissue paper he opens the last layer, a red velevet bag with golden draw strings appears. Mark is surprised he hasn’t passed out by how long he’s been holding his breathe looking at Haeachan for a reaction. He watches as the other opens it and stares at it’s content, mouth opening slightly. Inside the red velvet bag he finds a pastel pink lace underwear with a flower lace bralette. Haechan lets out an ‘oh’ and touches it with his fingers going over the detail.  
“I understand if I weirded you out or if you want to throw it away. I totally get it and didn’t mean to disrespect you.” Mark starts to ramble and rubs his neck shifting where he stands.  
Haechan’s quitness makes him want to jump out the window and you know what maybe he will, anything to get him out of this situation I mean what was he thinking gifting lingerie to his best friend he must seriously think he’s fucked up for even having him in mind when he saw it. He fucked up, he seriously fucked up, How can he rewind? Didn’t they just find out you can time travel? He needs to find the portal because he urgently needs to pause and rewind he seriously needs to-

“I love it.” Haechan whispers breaking marks rapid train of thought. He gulps.  
“Y-you like it?” He shakes his head as if he didn’t hear correctly looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Yeah” he replies softly, lifting his shoulders up and down slightly as he delicately pulls it out of the box and traces the fabric looking at it with a gaped mouth.  
“If you feel uncomfortable around me I totally understand hyuck I can leave if you want.” Mark starts again putting his hand on his chest, but haechan shakes his head and looks at him.  
“I seriously love it Mark, thanks.” He says reaching forward and squeezing marks arm in reassurance.  
After finally calming down and processing what just happened mark takes a deep breath and sits next to him on the bed.

“I saw it and thought it would look great on you.” He mutters mentally slapping himself for revealing such an embarrassing thought about his bestfriend. It’s the truth, but I mean shit tone it down a bit, reactions are a bit ambiguous at the moment. Haechan turns and smiles at him. He sets the box down on the floor and gets up from the bed.

“Wait for me.” He says to which mark’s eyes widen.  
“Where are you going?” He says turning his body to look at haechan as he walks to the bathroom pulling at his sweats drawstrings.  
“To go and bake a cake” he scoffs, “to try it on duh, what else would I be doing?” He replies pushing the dirty clothes out the way that he forgot to pick up earlier and is now blocking the bathroom door. He closes the door ignoring Marks question about whether or not he wanted him to step out the room. 

Now mark is really sweating and really debating jumping out the window. If he hurries now maybe he can tie the bed sheets and pull a repunzel and escape out the window down to the street and physically run back to Canada. Or you know what, he can probably run out the door now and to his dorm and pretend to be asleep so that Haechan thinks he’s gone crazy and think Mark didn’t really just gift him this.  
Click  
The bathroom door opens and his heart drops as he looks up to see Haechan in nothing but his oversized hoodie barley covering his thighs. Mark’s eyes widen as he looks him up and down. He walks out and looks at himself in the full body mirror spinning around to see himself from the back. He turns to Mark and points to himself,  
“Well? This what you expected?” He says shyly.  
Mark’s words get stuck in his throat and he licks his now dry lips and decides to just nod his head.  
“This would go really cute with glitter, hold on I think I have some.” Haechan says casually holding up a finger as if his bestfriend didn’t just give him lingerie as a gift. He leans down to open a drawer briefly rummaging through then pulls out a tiny bottle with colored specks. He hands it to Mark and sits crossed leg on the bed. Mark keeps his eyes above the waist but can’t help but notice the hoodie hides nothing once he’s sitting.  
“Put some on my eyes like those people who go to those american music festivals” he speaks, pushing his hair out of his face and closing his eyes.  
Mark shakily shifts his body and crosses his legs scooting closer to him and places some on his finger before he carefully puts the glitter around his eyes. He ghosts his fingers over his eyelids and then carefully taps it on with the pad of his fingers. The light pressure on his eyes disappears after a minute causing Haechan to open his eyes and look at Mark just as the other moves his finger down from his eyes and lightly touches his mole. His finger slowly traces down his cheekbone to his nose. He follows the others eyes with his own and watches as Mark’s eyes stop on his lips, his mouth parting slightly. His eyes flicker down his mouth as well. The music in the background suddenly echos and slows down as if he’s in a tunnel. He can feel Mark’s exhale hit his face and the room starts to feel warm. He looks back up at Mark’s eyes and licks his lips. He feels the other hand that was on his cheek fall down to his thigh lightly. His chest tightens as he stares at Mark stare at his lips, fingers ghosting over them. 

There were plenty of times where they both felt like time has stopped. Their debut stage, their first win or the time they shared a bed and the older helped him release his tension after built up frustration overcame him causing him to become a fit of tears. Mark had held on to him and let him cry on his chest, soothing him with his soft words and his delicate touch that wandered up and down his arm. Feathered kisses fell on to his eyelids as he sat up and between themselves they whispered their anxieties and fears. The next day he awoke to Mark facing him and connecting the small beauty marks on his face to his neck. In that moment everything ceased to exist, the only thing that mattered was next to him and they shared their warmth as the sun rays made their way through the open curtain.

Time stopped.

He suddenly clears his throat and gulps putting his hands behind himself to support his weight putting distance between them. He can hear the music more clearly and he shivers slightly as the AC starts back up and sends a breeze his way.  
Mark’s trance is broken and he pushes himself back putting his hand back on the back of his neck turning his head to the side bashfully.  
“Umm, sorry.” He says avoiding his gaze. Haechan nods his head as if telling the other he’s fine. He bites his lower lip and smiles, exhaling as he asks, “How do I look?” He looks at mark expectingly.  
Mark gulps before he speaks, “You look...beautiful.” He croaks out. Haechan smiles and brings his arms forward and brings the sleeves down to cover his hands shyly. They both sit in silence, Mark tracing figures on the bed with his finger until Haechan finally speaks.  
“So...you were in America, saw this,” he points down to the lingerie “and thought it would look good on me, so I’m assuming you asked some random girl to buy it for you like a weirdo and then hid it in your suitcase through customs like a complete perv.” He says laughing as he looks at Mark who was shyly laughing down at the bed still tracing.  
“Pretty much yeah actually.” He replies nodding his head bringing his hands up in a defeated gesture as he finally looks up to meet his eyes.  
“You’re blushing like crazy right now.” Haechan says and playfully puts his sweater paw on Mark’s cheek to which Mark whines for him to stop and puts his head back down grabbing Haechan’s hand off his face. 

He loved it. 

“So, did you also expect me to give you a lap dance or something?” He asks raising his eyebrows trying to break the awkwardness. Mark’s eyes widened as he looks up and quickly shakes his head saying no. Haechan laughs and puts his hands up in defense, “Okay okay relax, I’m kidding.” They fall back into silence, but this time it feels more unsure, like if there was something unspoken between them. After what feels like an eternity Mark clears his throat.

“Is it, uh, is it soft? I made sure it wasn’t anything rough that could make you itch.”  
Haechan nods his head.  
“It’s super soft and comfortable actually. I really like the top part. It’s simple but nice.” Just as he finishes, he starts to pull up his hoodie and Mark might honestly pass out. He removes his hoodie and touches the lace on the bralette looking at it before he looks up at Mark.  
“Thats good.” He weakly responds. Haechan hums and then reaches for Mark’s hand and brings it to his chest to feel the fabric. Mark’s hand shakes from nerves and he makes eye contact with Haechan to make sure this is okay.  
“Its okay, you can touch if you’d like. It’s soft huh?” He whispers, his hand over Mark’s steadying his shaking hand. Mark nods and feels his throat dry up. 

The lines between them have always been blurred. A lot of times mark thinks he’s crossed the line even before he realizes there even is a line between them, but just as it happens they always seem to fall back in place like nothing ever happened. This time around he felt different though, he could see the line behind him and he hoped this time around they didn’t pretend as if it wasn’t crossed because this gift definitely takes first place of things that dangerously cross the line. They are best friends, but he’s always felt a hidden affection towards the other and he thinks that’s just the way they are. Mark and Haechan, Haechan and Mark, nothing else nothing less. 

An entity that radiates best when they are together.

Haechan’s hand guides Mark’s down his chest just above the panties and he can feel his chest quickly rise and fall, both of their breathes hitch.  
“Mark” Haechan suddenly whispers, looking up to Mark, the room suddenly feels warm, the orange hue from the bedside lamp seems to be the only thing that lights up their faces as the monitor has turned off after abandoning the game. The music starts to sound faint and far away. The older looks up at him, mouth parted.

“You always make me feel beautiful.” He shyly admits. 

Mark stares at his lips and he can only think about how soft they must be and how he’s been longing for a taste. He’s sure they must be sweet. Everything about Haechan is sweet. His voice. His touches.  
Haechan notices and brings Mark’s hand back up and places his fingers on his lips.

He whispers into them, “Make me feel beautiful.” 

Mark loses it. 

He pushes two fingers into his mouth and Haechan quickly lets his own hand drop and sucks on the fingers, licking in between them. He hums around them and Mark can see the arousal shoot through his body. And its so sick how Mark has imagined this before. He pushes his fingers further into his mouth slightly pushing down. He slowly adds a third finger and pushes in and out slowly watching as the saliva starts to pool in his mouth. He watches as the other’s eyes flutter close and his breathing quickens. His fingers twitch as he hesitantly places his other hand on the exposed thigh. He spreads his fingers and slowly runs them higher up his thigh. He feels the other shiver under the touch causing him to arch his back slightly. Mark stares in amazement, mouth parted and eyes glazed over. He pulls the fingers out slowly and drags them down his chin to his chest stopping at his stomach watching as his skin becomes wet. Their breathing is erratic and they stare at each other before Mark put’s his hand on the other’s shoulder and softly pushes him back

“Is this okay?” He asks to which Haechan nods. 

He helps him fall back on the pillows and streatches his legs out. He watches as Haechan slowly spreads his legs open and Mark practically drools at the view. He can see his panties are slightly damp and he squirms as Mark puts his hands on his thighs. He slides down in between his legs and feels Haechan thread his fingers through his hair as he starts to kiss the insides of his thighs. 

He starts murmuring praises about how pretty he is and how beautiful his thighs are how, how his thighs are the only thing he ever thinks about especially when they practice. Haechan softly moans and squirms underneath the attention. Mark sucks on his thighs and slightly bites down on the skin. He moves higher until his nose hits the fabric of the lace to which he mouths over but doesn’t completely touch. Haechan arches his back at the tease and whimpers. Mark skips over his panties and kisses his stomach. He leaves open mouth kisses and whispers how much he loves everything about him. He wraps his arm behind his lower back as haechan arches up at the kisses and he uses it to steady himself and bring haechan even closer wanting to melt into him. He begs into his stomach to let him love him, to let him be his, he wants to be his and to be shown off as his. Haechan sings and moans grip tighting in his hair. Mark sucks hickies on to his tummy and drags his tongue all the way up his chest feeling the fabric between his fingers and hiding his face in the crook of haechan’s neck and whispers how much he adores his sun kissed skin. And Haechan brings his hands up his fully clothed back and drags his nails down. Mark kisses his neck and moves up his jawline till he reaches the side of his mouth.

They’ve never actually kissed on the mouth, but they’ve come close to it behind the cameras and in poorly lit rooms. It was a fear neither wanted to admit. Kissing there would make it real. And they didn’t want it to be in the real world. They liked their own world.

He feels the other tense below him and he quickly stops, pushing himself up. He looks down at the boy below him and sees how his skin has flushed. Their breathing still hasn’t controlled, but he can see him start to become shy letting go of Mark’s hair and putting it over his exposed chest. Mark grabs his hoodie from behind him and places it on his chest covering him up. “We can take things slow.” Mark says fixing the hoodie so it covers the entirety of his chest. Haechan grabs on to it and peeks his face from behind the hoodie nodding his head not making eye contact. 

He knew this was crossing the boundary they had never spoken about, but it felt so right. 

Slowly Mark gets off his lap and sits next to him on the bed as he grabs the blanket and puts it over the others lower half. Haechan smiles and murmers a small thanks. They catch their breathes and haechan looks down picking the small specks of glitter off his duvet.  
“I really liked the gift” he speaks looking sideways to mark. He smiles and tells him he was glad he liked it.  
“And I really like the idea that you think about me when we’re not together.” He looks back down and barley whispers almost as if he was speaking to himself.

“I thought about you everywhere we went and even now that im next to you I can’t stop thinking about you. I think it’s always been that way for me.” Mark looks at him as he finishes his sentence. Haechan blushes and looks anywhere but at him.  
“Was all that true?” Curiously he looks to mark and sees the other furrow his eyebrows, “was what true?” He asks.  
“Like.. all that stuff you said about wanting to be mine?” He asks shyly.

Mark takes a deep breathe and lets it out then answers honestly, “Every day I think about what the person I’ll be spending the rest of my life with is doing. I try to find clues about who it might be. Then I hear you voice I look at you and suddenly I know what that person is doing.” He pauses and looks at Haechan. “And I know it’s a lot to take in, but thats just how I’ve been feeling lately so...yeah ha I don’t know it’s just...weird. But yeah, if you ever wanted me to be like yours and stuff I wouldn’t hesitate to take the title.” He says making a hand gesture almost as if he was brushing off everything he just said and begins rubbing his neck as he feels his nerves get the best of him. Haechan nods his head slowly. “If it’s just weird then I think I might be just weird too.” Haechan says softly, smiling at mark. They lay together staring at the ceiling listening to the music that bounces off the walls. 

And so they fall back to a safe territory. They meet middle ground where they know where to walk through. 

Haechan turns and places his head on his hand looking at mark.  
“So you like my thighs huh?” He asks smirking as mark covers his face with his other hand. 

There he was, shy Hyuck was gone and his regular self was back, Mark thought smiling to himself.

“Ah stop.” He looks back at Haechan through his covered face and shakes his head up and down laughing. “The Mark Lee has a thigh kink, who would of known?” He says laughing, earning himself a playful push.

The phone suddenly rings interrupting their laughter as Johnny calls Hechan to let him know they are heading home and if there is anything he wants them to bring back. He replies back with a simple ‘no thanks, hyung’ before hanging up. He turns back to Mark and lets him know they are coming back, the older sighs and starts to get up from the bed. 

“I guess you should probably change.” He says flattening his hair on his head. Haechan sits up and looks through his drawer pulling out his polaroid. Mark watches confused as he hands it to him.  
“I’ll change after this,” he says shaking the camera “Take a picture. My gift to you.” He says smiling with a faint blush. Mark nervously laughs and just stares at the camera.  
“Are you sure?” He asks furrowing his eyebrows to which haechan scoffs. 

“You’re not going to sell my picture online are you?” He says making Mark laugh as he shakes his head no.  
“Okay well then..take a picture. Take it with you when you go back on tour.” He replies, getting on his knees spreading them a bit as he makes a peace sign across his face straightening his back. Mark giggles and gets off the bed to get a full shot. The camera clicks and the polaroid shortly comes out the top. Haechan plops himself on the bed and grabs the polaroid shaking it so it develops quicker. Once it does he looks at it and smirks. “Hot” is all he says as he turns it around for mark to see who gives an approving look. 

“Let’s make a hotter one.” He says, smirking as he grabs the polaroid again. He moves to sit on Mark’s lap arching his back placing his hands around the other’s neck. “Grab my waist or something dude, don’t make me do all the work. I’m making it look hot and you’re being dry.” He smacks his lips shoving Mark a bit, causing him to laugh as he puts his hand on his waist lowering the one in the camera’s view to grope him through the fabric. They hear the camera click and then Haechan brings it down to grab the polaroid. He does the same as the other and when it develops he whistles turning it around for Mark.  
“You better frame that one, that one is the million dollar shot.” He says laughing. Mark grabs the the photo and kisses it joking about how he will be putting it on the back of his phone with a clear case. They laugh and Haechan gets off his lap. He grabs his hoodie and heads to the bathroom letting the other know he’s changing back into his sleepwear. 

“You’re drooling” he says smacking mark in the head playfully as he walks back out and sees him still staring at the pictures. He picks the box up from the floor and places everything back in its place. Mark looks up and returns the playful gesture by smacking him on his behind.  
“Hey can I ask you something?” Mark asks as he puts the pictures in his jacket pocket. Haechan hums in response, putting the camera back in the drawer along with the box.

“Will you let me take you out on like a date?” Haechan freezes and looks back at him.  
“I mean if that’s okay with you, if you don’t want to it’s okay.” Mark hurries to add. 

There it was. They were falling back into normality as if they weren’t just going at it a couple minutes ago. Mark wanted to acknowledge the truth this time around. And so he held his breathe as he asked his bestfriend the question he’s been wanting to ask for a while, but never got the courage to ask. 

After a long pause Haechan sits back down next to him and looks at him thinking hard before he replies, “Yeah..You can take me on a date.” He says smiling at Mark. 

Simple. Took less than 10 seconds to get a response and took him almost 8 years to ask.

Mark beams and grins from ear to ear pulling out his phone and checks his schedule. “Alright, okay cool how about um tomorrow at 7? I saw this cool new roller skating place.” He looks at Haechan who is doing the same, scrolling through his schedule.  
“Im free by then so I’m down.” He locks his phone and looks at mark. “We kinda did this backwards didn’t we?” He says with a chuckle. Mark laughs and agrees and begins to stand up just as he hears the rest of the members open the door to the dorm and fill the living room with noise. Mark looks at haechan and raises his eyebrows in a here we go manner and smiles at him standing at the door getting ready to turn the knob. 

“Wait” he looks at haechan and the other walks up to him and tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Mark smiles to himself as he looks down and turns the knob.  
“I’ll come pick you up at 7” he adds walking backwards to the door, bumping into the nightstand making the other laugh. He fixes the lamp’s top giggling before he gives a small wave walking out the room. Haechan waves back and stands by the door smiling to himself as he hears the others call out to Mark and give him a warm welcome. He can hear mark speaking to Johnny, excitedly telling the older how amazing the tour was so far and how he’ll come by again earlier tomorrow, but now he has to go and rest as he and taeyong have a schedule in the morning.

The next day at 7 sharp mark shows up at the dorm, rose in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew,,,if you made it all the way down thanks for reading :((  
> 


End file.
